When the Scout Comes to Stay
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Medic and Heavy find Scout out in the cold alone. So what better idea than to invite him to stay with them? And because there is gonna be a thunder/lighting storm, something Scout hates, then there's gonna be some cuddles involved. Rated T for Scouts language. Heavy X Medic, slight Heavy X Scout. Boy X Boy. Don't like, don't read.


I yawned slightly as I gazed at the starry sky. It was cold tonight but I couldn't give a fuck. There was no where for me to go, not even my own room. Too cold to stay in there. So what better way to beat it then go out in it, completely? I couldn't care less if I caught something, no one here would give two shits. I'm the Forever Alone guy as far as they're concerned. Oh yeah, everyone's got someone to snuggle up too, the cock-suckers. From Heavy and Medic to Spy and Sniper. Hard-Hat to Solider, and Demoman and Pryo. Hell, we don't even know what gender that fire-loving thing is! And because I was the ninth one, I'd either be alone or have to join up for a three-some with someone.

Fuck that. I ain't going all gay-ass shit just because I'm alone.

I shivered slightly as a gush of wind passed me by, causing me to hug my knees tighter. Yeah, I'd rather be alone than suck anyone's cock, or get man-humped by anyone. Fuck that shit. No fucking way.

Suddenly the laughs of a Russian and German could be heard echoing outside the base. I scowled at the sky and lowered my head. I hated that sound, now: Laughter. It was the one thing I'd lost in the few mouths I'd stayed here. Killing people with my Scatter-Gun and batting people with my base-ball bat seemed my only joy, now. And bare in mind, I've only been here the best of six mouths. By that time, it was only Pryo, Demoman, Sniper and Spy that hadn't been hitched together.

The laughter got louder as they passed by, and thankfully, they hadn't noticed me sitting out here in the freezing cold shivering my ass off while looking at the sky like a sissy. I was thankful, but some part of me was screaming to call them out, to hug them...just snuggle up with someone so this feeling of loneliness would go away...

...Why the fuck am I thinking that?

I quickly shuck my head and tried to think of something else, like huge tits and sexy asses... I was just tired... that's why I was thinking what I was...until a large hand was placed on my left shoulder that scared the living shit out of me.

"Scout?" Came that voice injected with that heavy Russian accent. "What baby man doing out here?"

"Oh, ya' know, lookin' at the...sky." Fuck, I hadn't even noticed that the clouds were moving in.

"But it cold out here..."

"So?"

"So you could catch something."

"Who the fuck would care? Everyone here is too much up everyone's ass to even notice me!" It went quiet. The only thing heard was the whistle of the wind and heavy breathing from the man next to me, who still had his hand resting on my shoulder.

"We would care. And we notize you." A different voice suddenly called, but I knew who it was without even looking at the owner. He was never far away from Heavy; it was like they were bound together by an invisible rope. "Why not come back to our plaze? We'd be happy to let you stay zhere!"

"What, so I can watch ye' humping each other?"

"We weren't planing on that, anyway." The Heavy butted in, and when I looked up at him, a large smirk was plastered across his face. It made me sick to the very core, but I didn't say anything. No point to. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard across the sky. Straight after, lighting flashed like...fuck, I dunno, it just flashed brightly. I let out a sudden gasp of fear. And right after all of those, it started to rain. Small, dagger-like rain-drops fell to the earth, hitting us hard. The wind had picked up more by this point, making me shiver even more. "Come on." The Heavies voice broke me from my concentration of the coldness and the fact that this was gonna be a thunder-storm, and before I knew what the fuck was going on, two large hands gently enclosed around my hips! Fuck, man, it sent wired shivers down my spine! It was wired!

"H-hey, the fuck, man?!" I almost screamed at the top of my lungs as I was hoisted into the air and placed onto someones bulky shoulders. "I can walk, ye' know?!" I yelled to him, his hands closing around my tiny legs and my hands griping his shoulders, his deep laughter echoing into the night. The Medic's laughter was also present behind us, and as he started walking towards the entrance of the base, the German followed suit behind us.

We were going to Heavies room. Fucking great. There was only one large bed there, and the floor wasn't too comfy, either. Yes, before everyone joined everyone knew how many beds they had, and there-for, shared with everyone else. Apparently, everyone has one bed in each room. So it was only obvious that one of the two would give up there bedroom to sleep in with whoever they damn-well felt like. Me on the other hand, I was fine sleeping alone. No other man in my bed. But tonight...?

I was dreading it...

We reached his room later rather than sooner (he was a slow walker), his huge hands still around my legs. It was awkward and wired, and I just wanted to run back to my room and shut myself in. At least it was warmer in here than it was outside, and the wetness from the rain had quickly escaped our minds. Heavy entered first, and with me having to duck to avoid a wooden beam to the face, I nearly knocked myself out from nearly hitting Heavy's head. I heard the Medic try to hide a laugh behind me, a small snort escaping him. I just scowled and groaned in annoyance slightly. That was the Medic for ya'.

The Heavies room was quite big. But then again, Heavy is a big guy anyway, so it was only natural to let him have the biggest room here. The bed was quite large, a few people could get on there, which made me feel uneasy. There was room for me, especially me, and I'd have to get in bed with two males bigger than me, meaning that if I wanted to stay on the bed, I'd have to get real close to one of them, fuck, even both if I was right in the middle!

We walked further in until the huge shaved-bear came to a halt. I heard the door being closed behind me, and then Medic came into view, a small smile across his face. I then felt huge hands yet again being placed around my hips, and I was brought higher into the air before being lowered to the ground. "Would ya' stop doin' 'dat?!" I flustered, immediately stepping back as soon as he had let go of me and brushing myself off.

"Sorry, leetle man. It too high to jump off. You hurt yourself."

"He haz a point, zhere, Zcout." Medic butted in. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and looked outside the window. Great. It was a thunder-storm. The water hit the window like there was no tomorrow, and any stronger, it was sure to crack it! And I wasn't too much of a thunder fan, either. Speaking of the devil, the basted struck one of the most loudest sounding rumbles of thunder I'd ever heard in my life, which made me stiffen up and almost whimper in fear. I tried to swallow it, but it just manged to peek out. The Über Master and Shaved-Bear were looking at me, mouths a-gape, like they'd just seen a ghost or some shit.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, trying to calm myself down. I hated thunder-storms. They always made me shit my pants. It was just the noise... if it was close, I'd always hide under my bed when I was younger. And because I was the youngest, I was allowed to camp it out in my Brother's arms. He'd always hold me, the oldest one, his strong arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back and telling me to calm the fuck down. When the thunder-storm was over, he'd always give me either an ice-lolly or just some candy for 'being brave'. They only happened a few times a year back in Boston, and for me, that was a good thing. But here, they happened every other day. I was sick of it, but it wouldn't stop just because I don't like it.

At least those were the good times back in Boston...

It always affected me in battle, the thunder and lighting. Never the rain, whether it shot straight in my eyes or just made me damn-right cold. Whenever it roared down on us, I'd always stop and stare blankly in front of me. Once, a BLU Spy had even asked me if I was alright. No one was around, and we were losing, anyway. He had to place a hand on my back just so I could come back to reality. I think he's the only one that knows of my fear. I still hope to this day he hasn't told anyone on BLU about that...

Now I'm here in front of two strong people, shivering of fright and fear thanks to a fucking storm! And this was the third time this week a thunder-storm had struck this place! Fucking third time, damn it!

"Is leetle man alright?" The Heavy asked me, worry in his face.

"What...? O-oh, yeah! Yeah, y-yeah, fine..." Fuck, I just wanna hide, now... Why the fuck did Ma give me half of her side of the genes thing?!

"You're afraid of thunder-ztorms, aren't you?" The Medic suddenly hit the nail right in the head, a concerned expression plastered to his face. Not a smug one, a concerned one...

"No! 'A course n-" *Boom*. It struck again. I yelped, this one being much quicker and louder than the first.

"Yez you are!" He argued.

"Yeah, s-so?!" I suddenly blurted out. "What, you don't have a fuckin' fear?!" He straightened up and adjusted his small glasses before placing his un-hands on his hips.

"Yez. Of courze I do. Everyone doez." No fucking shit...

"Da, like I afraid of Pryo! I no afraid of no man, but zhat thing scares me..."

"Everyone's scared of him, 'it', apart from Demoman..."

"Haha, well, he iz itz partner."

"Still not da' same, though!"

"It is to one-eyed monster."

Again, the thunder struck. I covered my head with my bandaged hands and crouched down slightly. I don't really know why I did that, but for some reason, I just got shit up enough to do that. I could feel there eyes on me, but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted that noise to stop. To go away and never come back.

"Tiny man..." Heavy said softly to me. "It okay... the thunder cannot get you." I felt a hand rest on my shoulder again. I slightly jumped at the touch, but after a while, it was...in some ways, soothing.

The springs of the Heavies bed squeaked to life, someone plonking them self's on it. If it was strong enough to hold a 500 pound Russian, then it was strong enough to hold extra weight on it. I looked up to see Medic laying on the right edge of the bed. He patted the bed, suggesting we take the places of the empty seats.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Come along, Scout." Heavy said, getting up from my side and walking to the bed, his hand sliding off my shoulder as he did so. I groaned and slowly walked to it. The Heavy climbed onto the bed, making it squeak even more than it did the first time, which, not only made me feel uneasy to share with the same sex, but also feared that it may fall and have our backs broken or some wired shit like that. It was some way off the ground, you know?!

"Uh, Heavy, is 'dat safe...?" I asked, pointing to the mattress.

"What, 'dis? Of course it is! Now stop worrying and come over here!" He laughed, reached out and grasped my hand, completely covering my small one with his flesh covered one, then pulled me over to the bed. I gasped loudly and I was suddenly near the Heavies stomach. Blushing, I quickly pulled myself up.

"Don't do 'dat!" I yelped, making myself comfortable. He laughed some more, and the next thing I see when I look over to him is that him and Medic are snuggled up real close. It was definitely Medic 'Uke' and Heavy 'Seme'. I groaned in disgust and looked away, shaking my head. It's not that I despise the whole "hey look I'm gay" thing, I just don't like to be in the middle of it. ...Okay, yeah, I used to snuggle up with my brothers in thunder-storms and on the couch when watching any sort of movie, but we were brothers, and that's what brothers do. This is different. Waaaaay different.

"What the matter?" Heavy asked me.

"Why do I have to be here? Watching you two snuggle up and get kinky 'en shit?" It fell silent. I crossed my arms and looked straight down, refusing to look at them.

"Zcout, have you ever been cuddled with the same sex?"

"Of course 'a have! With me brothers. On the couch...watching a horror movie..." My head dropped as the memories flooded back. Yeah, every time one of my brothers would put on a scary movie, I'd always snuggle up to them whenever a scary part came on. I'd bury my head into there shoulder, clutching them with shaky hands. Yep, those were the sissy days...

"I mean, non-blood related." ...Uh, no?

"No. Why the fuck would 'a want too?" The Medic chuckled slightly.

"How do you know if you have never tried it?"

"I never wanna try it."

"Too bad, leetle man!"

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around me, bringing me in close to someones bulky chest. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't someone could struggle out of easily, either. And right on cue, the thunder and lighting came back, flashing and rumbling, making me think about the action I was gonna do at that time and clutch the Heavy, burring my head deep in his chest. I could feel his chuckles vibrate slightly, even the Medic couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"Not zhat bad, iz it?" Asked the German voice through chuckles, my eyes tightly closed from the thunder-roar. My head nuzzled him more, my grip tightening. I couldn't give a shit if it looked sissy, gay looking or both, I just wanted to hide from that fucking noise! I could feel the Heavies massive hand rub up and down my back, and I even felt his head gently knock against my still hatted one. If anything, it soothed me, and I manged to relax in the hold.

This is the first time I've ever done anything like this with another male that in a non-related blood-line. It was sorta nice, in a way. With that decided, I brought my legs close to my covered chest and listened to the shaved bears heart-beat. At least there were no more thunder roars or some scary shit like that... And I soon fell asleep.

"Iz he azleep?" The Medic whispered to the Heavy as the big guy unwrapped one arm from the smaller body under his huge bulky arms and placed it around the German, bringing him closer.

"I think so." Thunder rumbled low and loud, and the kid didn't move. Well, he did, but not out of fear. He mumbled something sleepily under his breath and shifted about slightly in the mans arms. His much smaller arms slightly rose and settled half-way on the mans stomach before being brought back to the kid's chest. They both smiled and looked down at the Boston sleeping in the Heavies arms.

"He iz zo cute like zhat." The Medic said out loud, and the Heavy let at a small laugh.

"He just leetle baby man." The bear said, gently rubbing his back again.

"Just a baby man."


End file.
